A Brand New World - New Era Episode 3
Once upon a time, A San Fransisco person named Oliver was sleeping inside his bedroom. Suddenly, Oliver remembers Bartholomew Jojo that is in wikia. Oliver: Oliver continues to sleep. and suddenly, Bart pops up in his bedroom. Bart: Oliver: *Screams and goes to his kitchen* Oliver: I think he's in my dreams. Gotta take a snack. *Grabs beef and eats it* After he ate some beef, he decided to go to his bedroom and suddenly he sees bart laying in his bedroom: Oliver: *Screams and goes to the garage* Bart: (mind) That crazy person. Oliver: *Activates his car and rides with his car with maximum speed* Bart: Woah, you can ride a car. cool! Oliver: *Screams and hits Bart* Oliver's car goes to highway. But he notices the speed limit sign. His car's speed limit decreases. Oliver: Phew, I will never see that known mascot ever again Suddenly, Oliver sees Bart sitting on his car's couch Bart: Watcha' doin'? Oliver: *Screams* Oliver's car starts to walk abnormal and hits another car. and suddenly, his car breaks the boundary and falls to abyss Oliver: *Screams loudly and highly because he falls on abyss* His car hits 2018 ABC rebrand poster Squidward crash scene (squidward's face replaced with Oliver's *5 Minutes later* Oliver: I... survive for my... life.... I... work... for my job... Sullie, Jissicha and ABC walks through the abyss talking. Jissicha: How is the Chaos Emerald? Sullie: It's at good condition. ABC: When we hunt chaos emeralds again? Sullie: Some day. Sullie, Jissicha and ABC notices Oliver. Sullie: Who's that *points at Oliver* *Sullie, Jissicha and ABC runs to Oliver* Sullie: Hello, young boi. Oliver: *Notices Sullie, Jissicha and ABC* No, please don't hurt me! No, no we're all gonna be... Sullie: Weird thicc boi. Jissicha: Why he is scared at us? ABC: Because he never watch TV. Sullie: SHUT UP! *punches ABC* Sullie: I think he loses his mind. ABC: Welp, he is searching for something but he loses anything. Oliver: *Remembers somthing and looks at Sullie, Jissicha and ABC* Oliver: Lost is also aired on Sky 1. *Sullie, Jissicha and ABC amazes* Sullie: What he is talking about? ABC: He's talking about our beloved shows! Oliver: Lost plot is a guy who works in Dharma? Sullie: You knew about the show! Great! ABC: Say again about our shows! Oliver: General Hospital was aired a long time ago on ABC. The show is as handful as ER. ABC: Sullie: Could you say all of TGIF show you knew? Jissicha: Yeah! Say it! Oliver: The TGIF shows are Two guys and a gril ,Boy meets World, and Odd man out? Sullie, Jissicha and ABC: You did it!! *Sullie and Jissicha hugs Oliver* Sullie: You can be a knowledge lord Jissicha: You can be mysidekick chef! Oliver: I dunno, but... thanks for be in my time. Sullie: Man, I dunno about he's being my team. Since you've being in touch with us what do you think? Oliver: I breath hard, I was felt like... "Who the sand are all of this". Jissicha: So, How is your story before you reminded your memory? Oliver: Well... I was like,